


Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by MulticoloredRose



Series: Into Darkness, Unafraid [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alaren Lavellan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Established Relationship, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Dorian Pavus, Some In Game Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulticoloredRose/pseuds/MulticoloredRose
Summary: The Inquisition prepares for the ball at the Winter Palace and as per usual, everything is never what it seems.





	Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts part of the story, I hope you enjoy it.  
> I unfortunately don't have the ability to use mods since I don't play on PC, but you can trust me that I would get rid of those horrible outfits in a MOMENT if I had the chance. So as such, I'm just going to pretend that I can and that they're not wearing those horrible red jackets.

Despite what people would probably guess about him if Dorian were to describe a perfect moment, or at least one that wasn’t sexual in some way, he’d probably go on to describe something like this one right now. The Skyhold library is abuzz with activity and life after the recent spoils of their most recent raid on a Venatori stronghold have finally made their way to them. Dorian’s been cataloguing and going through each of the new tomes that they’ve acquired to make sure that nothing…untold, ends up on the general shelves. The last thing that they need to do is to scandalize a diplomatic visitor with books on ‘How to Blood Magic’. Especially when most who come in from Orlais tend to already be on edge surrounded by a Tevinter necromancer, a whole bunch of ‘apostates’, a Qunari and Sera. They really don’t need another reason for the Lady Ambassador to come down on their heads.

…Not after last time.

The current moment at hand, however, involves Dorian cataloging new and interesting books covering a range of subjects that he hasn’t been able to properly study since he left the Circle back home with Alaren nearby on Dorian’s reading chair by the window. He has one leg tossed over the side and is reclining in it in a way that’s a lot laxer and more casual than the young Inquisitor tends to let others see. It humbles Dorian a little that the very few moments of true relaxation that Alaren manages to get tend to be in his presence and no one else’s. He holds a book in his hands with a rather scandalous looking cover that would undoubtedly make Mother Giselle look on in horror and disapproval as his long fingers flip the page. He’s had a look on his face that has gone between amused, horrified and absolutely adorably baffled while he’s been reading through Cassandra’s latest ‘book club’ offering and Dorian loves him all the more for it.

“This is _horrible_.” Alaren says with a small chuckle as he flips another page. “And yet, strangely enthralling.”

“Like you can’t imagine it can get worse, but you’re secretly curious if it does so you have to find out?” Dorian offers up and Alaren nods.

“Exactly like that.” He says as he huffs out a soft, disbelieving laugh. “How did this sell?”

“I think the real question we should start looking into isn’t just how it sold, but how it ended up in the hands of our dear Seeker? I’m thoroughly curious about where she picks up these…offerings.” Dorian chooses the word that pains him the least when referencing the smutty literature that Cassandra is always ready to hand off these days. “I’ve never seen her leave or get packages and yet she seems to have an unending flow of poorly written romance novels to hand out.”

“Probably Leliana’s doing.” Alaren says and Dorian’s a little surprised that he hasn’t thought of that option before.

“That does sound like a fair guess. Have you gotten to the part where they can no longer deny each other at the ‘love spring’?” He asks and Alaren arches an eyebrow at him from over the top of the book.

“You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was amatus, and believe me. You’ll wish I was too.” Dorian tells him with a grin before returning to his work and Alaren returns to the novel in his hands. They don’t get a lot of easy downtime moments like this and Dorian always treasures anytime the Inquisitor can get a break from saving all of Thedas and just relax away from it all with him.

“No.” Alaren’s voice catches his attention moments later. “No, they did not!” He groans like the book has managed to physically harm him and he drops his head back with a dramatic sigh as he puts it down in his lap. “It’s some ancient _elven_ love spring?” He almost whines and Dorian couldn’t fight the smile that crosses his face even if he wanted to. “Dedicated to the goddess of love Andruil? _Andruil?_ ” He looks up at Dorian. “I don’t even worship the elven gods and I know that’s insulting. She’s not even the goddess of love! What did the author do, just research the first elven goddess that he could find and figured ‘yeah, that’ll do’?”

“Probably actually.” Dorian replies and Alaren groans again, bringing the book up and hiding his face in between the pages dramatically.

“ _How_ did this get published? Did no one fact check?”

“Amatus, I’m a hundred percent sure that whoever published that book has never read it. Let alone cared about fact checking it.” Dorian snickers at Alaren’s horrified and embarrassed distress. There are the sounds of footsteps that are approaching their area, the click of heels in a steady gait that speaks of but one person and Alaren slowly slides his leg down and adjusts himself into a proper sitting position right as Vivienne comes into Dorian’s little alcove.

“Vivienne.” Dorian greets and the circle mage gives him a small incline at the greeting.

“Inquisitor, I’ve come to fetch you.” She says.

“Has something happened?” Alaren inquires and she shakes her head.

“Nothing of the immediate, head chopping off sort I assure you my dear.” Vivienne replies. “But my tailor from Val Royeaux has just arrived and I want to get you squared away as quickly as possible.” She looks at Alaren. “You remember Jean Perroux? You liked him, yes?”

“He was very talented.” Alaren says with a nod. “I’ll admit that I’m at a loss as to why he’s returned though.”

“Josephine has informed me that she has secured our invitation to the Winter Palace, and I certainly _cannot_ allow the leader of the Inquisition nor the Inquisition’s forces to be seen wearing that dreadful ensemble that was originally picked out.” Vivienne says and Dorian chuckles.

“The red ones with the sash?” He asks and Vivienne makes a displeased sound.

“We shall never speak of them. Come now Inquisitor, we have little time and much to do.” Vivienne turns on her heel and walks off, clearly expecting Alaren to follow and the elf gives Dorian an amused smile as he does, coming over and putting the book down next to him. As with each time Alaren leaves him, Dorian’s not ashamed to admit that he’s gotten rather used to the way that Alaren will always give him a goodbye kiss and Dorian tilts his head up as Alaren brushes the fingers on one hand through the hair at the base of Dorian’s skull as he lays a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“I will see you tonight then.” He says and Dorian nods. “Be sure not to work too late beloved.”

“And you as well. Be sure that _you_ don’t let Leliana and Vivienne turn you into their newest doll for the evening. I’ll never see you again if that happens.”

“I don’t think that even _I_ have the power to prevent that from happening.” Alaren replies with a soft laugh and Dorian watches him leave before he turns his attention back to the task at hand. He works late into the night before making his way back to their rooms and crawling into the bed. He doesn’t know how much time passes before he feels the bed shift and he stirs slightly. “Don’t worry, it’s just me.” Alaren whispers as he crawls under the blankets.

“You’re cold.” Dorian mutters with a slight huff and Alaren curls up next to him.

“Goodnight beloved.” Alaren whispers after a moment, his voice already sounding like he’s drifting off and Dorian relaxes back into the sirens call of slumber.

“Goodnight amatus.”

~+~

“You realize that you must be on guard, always.” Vivienne is stressing to Alaren as she tuts over the last-minute alterations to the Inquisitor’s outfit. The advisors and inner circle have been pretty much single mindedly focused on the upcoming ball, and none of them have wasted a moment to impart their vast experiences with the nobility of Orlais and the ‘Grand Game’ to the Inquisitor himself. “You must give away nothing, and yet with each answer you give you must leave them wanting more. Nothing is more dangerous than showing your hand.”

“Or taking sides.” Alaren says and she nods.

“Exactly. You must be an impossible to read force. Otherwise we will lose all credibility.”

“Very well.” He replies with a small nod.

“And you must practice your dancing.” Josephine pipes in.

“Do you think we’ll have time to dance while we’re there?” Alaren asks and he gets a few disapproving looks.

“You must be prepared for your enemies to spring any trap on you at a moments notice.” Leliana says. “A dance is so much more than a dance. To fail to impress the court if called out onto the dance floor would be catastrophic.”

“I’m starting to feel that this ball is more dangerous than Corypheus himself is.” Alaren mentions and he gets nods all around like he’s just finally catching on.

“In its own way, it is.” Josephine says. “Corypheus is an easy foe, but politics? That has destroyed many more than he could ever hope to achieve long before their time.” Josephine approaches Alaren and motions to something on the outfit. “You must realize that this is a battle Inquisitor. Just as vital as when you sought out the mages and the Templars, and it should be handled with the same care if not more. We need the Orlesian support and we need you to secure it.”

“Very well, it will be done.” Alaren says with that steady certainty of his and it soothes Dorian even if it might not fully soothe the others. Then again, Dorian’s been present at each ‘recruitment’ event and he knows not to bet against the Inquisitor when he’s made a decision. “Are you sure you’ll be able to get our weapons into the venue Cullen?”

“I am sure Inquisitor. You need not worry about that.” Cullen replies easily and Alaren nods as the tailor finally gives him the go ahead to slip out of the outfit for the final time before the event.

“So tell me again, who are the main players?” Josephine asks as Alaren finally slips out from behind the dressing screen and lets the tailor leave.

“Duke Gaspard, the argued ‘true king’ of Orlais and the Chevaliers favored.” Alaren replies. “He’s the one who gave us the invitation so undoubtedly the first I will be interacting with.”

“Correct.”

“Ambassador Briala, the elven spymaster for Empress Celene.” Alaren recalls. “She’s more of a wild card than any party wishes to admit and with more underworld power than anyone would like. And then there’s Empress Celene, the current ruler of Orlais and the instigator of these ‘peace talks’.” It’s funny how something so boring as a whole week dedicated to ensuring that there are no ‘Grand Game’ surprises for the Inquisitor reminds Dorian of all the preparation that his mother would demand each time a party would be coming around.

It makes him a little homesick if he does say so himself.

The day of the ball comes upon them much quicker than probably any of them would like. Dorian’s been shuttled back and forth between fittings and ‘battleplan meetings’ and Alaren’s been shuttled from one lesson to the next in preparation.

It’s rather worth it though, when Dorian gets to see him in Vivienne’s new pick for the ball.

“How are you feeling?” Dorian asks when they’re in the carriages.

“Honestly? I’m just ready for it to be over.” Alaren admits. “We’ve been stressing about it so much, I’d rather it be a memory at this point than an active event.”

“It’ll be a memory soon enough. Hopefully a good one.” Dorian says and Alaren gives him a smile, reaching over and squeezing his hand for a brief moment before looking back out the window.

“Is this what it’s like in Tevinter?” Alaren asks and Dorian nods.

“Pretty much. Fancy finery and honeyed words all meant to hide the dagger you’re planning to put in someone’s back.”

“Seems highly unnecessary.”

“Ah, but we’re rich and privileged, so we have to do something to pass the time.” Dorian quips and Alaren chuckles. They don’t get a lot of time to interact the moment they actually arrive at the event, with Alaren’s part in the plan going into action while everyone seems to be clamoring for a glimpse or a piece of the Inquisitor while they can. Eventually though, Alaren finds him in the gardens and comes over. “This is all so familiar. I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd to criticize my manners.”

“What if your mother actually were here? Where would we be then?” Alaren pokes lightly and Dorian lets out a huffed laugh.

“Short one mage, after he’s dragged out by his earlobe.”

“I’m having difficulty picturing that.”

“Picture me a young boy of five years then, she certainly always has.” Dorian glances around for Sera in the crowd but he doesn’t see her yet. They still have some time. “What about you? Do the Dalish ever get together and have soirees?”

“I’ve been to a few events like this before.” Alaren replies after a moment. “Nothing quite to this scale, mind you; but a few families getting together with various other influencers? That I’ve done. I was always expected to be on my best behavior.”

“And were you?”

“Sometimes.” Alaren smiles a little. “Most of the time I just wanted to sneak into the kitchens and hide away from it all. I got pretty good at it actually, being present long enough that people remembered me, but sneaking away for a breath or two without them noticing.” He looks around. “I guess that skill is going to come in handy here to a point, but even I will admit that I’m curious how I’m supposed to climb that wall without being seen by anyone in the amount of time that we have.”

“If anyone can make a sizable distraction, it’s Sera.”

“I guess that’s true.” Alaren agrees before he notices the first signal. “Well, don’t wear yourself out mingling. I expect a dance before this is over.”

“Dancing with the evil magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? How shocking.”

“They’ll live.”

“You say that now.” Dorian replies. “If you can find me ten silk scarves, I’ve got a dance that will _really_ shock them.” Alaren huffs out an amused laugh at that, before he brushes by Dorian, letting his fingers brush the back of Dorian’s hand as he goes. “Good luck amatus.” Dorian whispers after him and he hopes that he heard it.

Naturally, Sera and Cole pull off the distraction of ‘borrowing’ a noblewoman’s necklace and apparently putting it in the hands of a rather drunken lord who looks beyond flabbergasted when the shrieking woman flies at him with her fingers like claws, and naturally everyone turns to see what this whole thing is about. By the time Dorian chances a look, there’s no hint that the Inquisitor was ever in the garden, let alone that he just climbed a garden wall to the next floor to engage in a little ‘borrowing’ himself.  

“How are we looking?” Dorian asks Josephine some time later and the ambassador looks positively tense. “Is everything okay?” She inclines her head down to the dance floor and Dorian sees him there, leading the Grand Duchess out to the rest of them.

“We didn’t practice this one.” She whispers. “I think Vivienne showed him once how it goes, but we didn’t…”

“Oh my. Well I guess this is the part where we might consider praying.” Dorian replies. “But you never know, the Inquisitor tends to surprise us all when we least expect it.” And surprise he did. Even Dorian gives a few claps at the end of that performance. Alaren had swayed and moved with the best of them, looking to all who weren’t distracted by the ears, like a true Orlesian. Even the Grand Duchess gave a second look as they parted ways, her eyes taking in the Inquisitor with curiosity and a little bit of something that Dorian’s going to pretend that he didn’t see. Not that he need worry, but still it’s the principle of it all.

Sneaking out through the kitchens and finding evidence of the Tevinter mages that they were concerned about along with the dead servants was not how Dorian had hoped this would go. Or at least he hoped the numbers wouldn’t have been so great. Each mangled elf body that they pass makes a feeling of failure rush through him and makes his horror casting all that much more potent. Seeing Alaren drop kick an assassin out the window a la Iron Bull style was certainly something the Qunari mercenary was going to be sorry he missed. In the end though, the Grand Duchess’s plans come to nothing as she’s escorted away and Alaren disappears onto the balcony to discuss the peace talks with the three main players of this whole night.

He disappears shortly after Celene’s victory speech about peace and alliance and whatnot and it takes Dorian a few minutes – and a helpful directional pointing from Leliana – to find him out on the balcony. There’s a woman that Dorian doesn’t know, he recognizes her from the Empresses side throughout the night and Dorian barely pays her any mind as she brushes past him. Alaren sees him and turns to lean against the railing. There’s a kind of tiredness in his body that Dorian picks up on instantly.

“There was an ancient dowager looking for you. Said she had twelve daughters. I told her you’d left already. You can thank me later or now…but you look lost in thought. Something on your mind?”

“I’m just worn out. Tonight has been…very long.” Alaren admits softly.

“You should be enjoying yourself, while you still can.” Dorian says, trying to lighten the mood. “What you need is a distraction. I have just the thing.” He steps back and holds out a hand. “Let’s dance.” Alaren’s eyes soften around the edges as he smiles at Dorian and inwardly Dorian cheers at his choice.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” Alaren says as he takes his hand and lets him pull him close.

“Well thank goodness one of us has a little initiative.” Dorian jokes and Alaren laughs softly. “Amatus, who was that woman?” Dorian asks later when they’re back at Skyhold getting ready to sleep and Alaren runs his fingers through his hair to undo any tangles.

“Which one?”

“The one on the balcony? I noticed her speaking to you and then I noticed her arrive at Skyhold with us.”

“Oh, her.” Alaren says. “That would be Morrigan.”

“The Empress’s occult advisor? The one that Leliana has a history with?” Dorian huffs out a noise. “Are you sure? I would have figured that the Empress could afford to give her minions a shirt at the very least.”

“One in the same.” Alaren replies to that. “Celene wanted us to have the best she could give us to aid our mission. Apparently, that means that she’s sent Morrigan to be the liaison to the Inquisition.” There’s something there, in Alaren’s voice that makes Dorian frown and sit up a bit in bed to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Dorian asks and Alaren tries to give him that ‘I have no idea what you mean’ look that lost its potency a while back. “No, don’t play that with me. Is there something wrong with Morrigan being here?”

“Morrigan is…” Alaren seems to weigh his words. “…an unexpected wild card very late in the game. I don’t doubt that she has much to offer…” He sighs and blows out the candle as he comes over. “I also don’t doubt that she might cause problems.” Dorian holds up the blankets for him and he slides in.

“What kinds of problems?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Alaren says, curling in to go to sleep. “She just…strikes me as trouble. And we have more than enough of that already wouldn’t you say?”

“I certainly would.” Dorian agrees and he lays down his head.

He can’t help but fall asleep feeling like there’s something Alaren isn’t telling him about the female witch and Dorian also can’t help but wonder what that is. For all their advancements in their relationship, there are still vaults full of secrets that Alaren holds tight to his chest and Dorian’s not sure where or how Morrigan will play into that, but he knows that Alaren is afraid that she might.

Dorian just wishes he knew why.


End file.
